A Harmonious Wedding
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Princess Daisy and Luigi are finally getting married and they have invited ALL of their friends. How will this wonderful wedding turn out?


**Author's Note: **Yeah. I got lazy at the end and kind of rushed it. That's what happens when I write a story when I'm sleepy. Anyway, this story is related to my other Sonic and Mario crossovers. Yep.

* * *

**A Harmonious Wedding**

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…" chattered the green plumber as he nervously fiddled around with the tie on his green suit. He still wore his green cap atop his head, but his body was adorned with a green suit and a green tie. He wore the same shoes and kept his gloves on.

His older brother, Mario, was currently standing off to the side while munching on a Mushroom. Mario had the role of being Luigi's best man for the wedding, which Mario was thrilled about. It really brought him joy that his little brother would want him to be the best man for his glorious wedding. Putting his gaze on Luigi, the red plumber allowed a smile to form on his lips. "Relax, Luigi," he caterwauled. "Things will turn out just fine!"

"I sure hope so!" chatted Luigi as he continued to fumble and fiddle with the tie, perspiration sliding down the sides of his face. He appeared jittery and very uneasy. Also, Mario could tell that the male was very gassy because there was a putrid odor touching the air that they breathed in that area.

Stumbling into the room, a blue hedgehog waved a gloved hand in front of his face, his face morphing into a look of pure disgust and perplexity. "Yuck! What the heck is that SMELL?" the blue hedgehog demanded to know, eyes watering.

"It's Luigi," yawped Mario as he quickly finished his Mushroom. He threw the last piece into his mouth, chewed it, and then swallowed it. He grabbed a nearby newspaper that portrayed him fighting Bowser and saving Peach…AGAIN, and then waved it around to try and clear the air out. "He's really nervous, and when he's nervous, he gets VERY gassy."

Luigi whipped around to look at the red-capped hero. "HEY!" he sounded offended.

"Well," Sonic the Hedgehog muttered, blinking rapidly. "How can you be so nervous? You're only getting married to Princess Daisy and going to become king of the Chai Kingdom in Sarasaland. No big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?!" Luigi flailed his arms about wildly like a bird that got caught in honey. "No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?! This IS a big deal, Sonic! How can you say it's not a big deal? I'm getting married to the woman I love with all my heart…and I'm going to become a KING!"

Sonic shrugged, tugging and pulling at his own blue suit with a matching blue tie. "Seriously, it's no big deal. I mean, I know Daisy isn't freaking out about this. She's becoming QUEEN…and marrying the likes of you."

"Somehow that sounds like an insult…" mumbled Luigi, frowning in confusion.

Sonic chortled.

Mario got up and walked over to his sibling. "Luigi, stop messing around with your tie. It's fine. I think it's about time we got ready to go out there!" he announced.

"I'm not ready!" Luigi squawked, eyes enlarging to the size of baseballs.

"Yes you are!" Sonic retorted, appalled by Luigi's scary behavior.

Luigi moaned in despair.

Suddenly, Tails and Knuckles trekked into the room that they were in. "Hey, show's about to start," the fox informed them, checking out the green plumber.

"Yeah. What's taking you guys so long?" Knuckles wanted to know.

Sonic whirled around to look at the red echidna. "Aren't you supposed to be on the piano right about now?" he demanded to know.

"What? No! That's Silver's job!" Knuckles shot back, giving the blue speedster a look.

As if on cue, the hedgehog from the future bounded into the room with a happy expression dancing across his facial features. "I can't believe it! I really can't believe it!" Silver sang joyously. "Princess Daisy and Luigi are finally getting married! It's about time!"

"Yeah," said Sonic. "Now all we have to do is wait for Mario and Peach's wedding."

"MAMA MIA!"

Sonic laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, hedgehog!" Mario pointed a finger at him, pursing his lips underneath his mustache. "We'll all be waiting for yours and Amy's wedding!"

Sonic immediately stopped laughing and put on a repulsed expression. "Hey now, that will NEVER happen!"

"Yeah!" Tails added. "Sonic and Amy getting married…that is TOO weird!"

"Tell me about it!" added Knuckles.

Sonic gave Mario a smug look, arms folded. "See? Nobody agrees with you!"

"Well…it'll happen one day! I guarantee it!" Mario spat, now annoyed.

Luigi trekked over to them, a frown painting his face. "Uh, guys? I'd love to stand around and listen to you all argue about who's marrying who, but maybe…we should get out there now?" he said timidly.

"Of course! I'll start the music!" Silver chirped like a bird on a beautiful evening. "I'll play _Captain of Her Heart_ by _Double_!" then he was off.

"Huh? That's not a wedding song…" trailed Tails.

"No it isn't…" Knuckles muttered, flabbergasted.

Sonic rolled his eyes and clapped his hands. "Does it really matter what kind of music plays at a wedding? Everyone is waiting! We should get it on!" the blue hedgehog blared.

Everyone totally agreed with him.

**[The girls…]**

Princess Daisy made sure her dress was straight and made sure her hair was right. She didn't want to look sloppy on her wedding day. Sure, she was nervous, but also happy. She wasn't as nervous as Luigi though! Sheesh!

"Oh," sighed Amy as she clasped her hands together in front of her heart, a dreamy expression coloring her face. "I can't believe you're actually getting married, Daisy. I wish Sonic would ask me to marry him! That would be a dream come true!"

"That's a dream that will _never_ come true," Vivian snorted from where she was, sitting on a chair while wearing a crimson colored dress. Her red and white striped hat was absent and her pink hair was more curly than usual.

Amy brought her gaze over to the Shadow Siren, growling deep in her throat. "How can you say something like that?!" she shouted at her, heinous rage present in her tone.

"Well, because it's true!" Vivian answered her with a shake of her head, fingering one of the earrings that hug from her invisible ears. "Sonic isn't even your boyfriend! He's ALWAYS running away from you! What makes you think he's going to MARRY you?"

Amy removed her giant hammer out of thin air, very tempted to bash Vivian's head in. "Oh yeah?! Well…well, Shadow is NEVER going to marry you!" she screeched like an insane banshee.

"Well, at least I have a BOYFRIEND!"

"Take that back!"

"There's nothing to take back!"

Pauline, who was in the room, let out a loud and harsh yell of annoyance. "Would you both just shut up?!" she hollered, irritated by their bickering.

"No, no," Daisy piped up, turning around to look at them, snickering in amusement. "This is hilarious."

"Only you would like that, Daisy…" Peach mumbled, sitting on a chair in the room.

Blaze rolled her eyes at them all, surprised by their sheer incompetence.

"This is really entertaining," Daisy commented with a chuckle. "This reminds me of the time when Vivian and I first met. We really didn't get along all that well!"

"That's right…" Vivian started smiling, removing her attention from the pink hedgehog.

Amy put her hammer away and folded her arms, frowning deeply in agitation and completely forgetting about what just happened. "Hmph."

"Come on, guys. We're wasting time," remarked Blaze through a sigh.

Daisy breathed out a heavy sigh and nodded her head, ready to marry the man she loved. Nervousness gripped her in thunderous torrents, striking her heart with every breath she took. Shaking her head, the tomboyish princess put on a determined expression, pushing back her fears and nodding her head once more.

"Yes. I'm ready," she said.

**[Show time…]**

Silver was on the piano, fingers gracefully dancing along the keys of the harmonious instrument. He played _Captain of Her Heart_ by _Double_ like he said he would. As he played, he shut his eyes and got into it, body moving to the rhythm of the music. People gave him odd stares and rude points, but he was unaware of them.

Many characters filled up the huge castle that belonged to Princess Daisy in the Chai Kingdom. They were all occupying seats and waiting for the great wedding to take place. Shadow the Hedgehog was amongst the large group of people, sitting next to Vivian while being dressed in a black suit. The Shadow Siren had one arm wrapped around his and was snuggling close to him, grinning from ear to ear.

All of Sonic's friends were there, obviously. Rouge, Omega, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and everyone else. Also, all of Mario's friends were there too. Pauline was sitting on Shadow's other side with a big grin on her face, excited.

Luigi stood at the end of the aisle, standing next to Mario who was playing as his best man. Tails was the ring bearer and Knuckles was the one to read the priest…lines or whatever.

"This is it, this is it…" Tails kept muttering over and over again to the green plumber.

"I KNOW!" Luigi shouted in a whisper, trembling.

Sonic, who was sitting amongst the large chockablock of people, waved a hand in front of his face, expression twisting up into a look of pure disgust. "Gross…what is that SMELL?!"

"It smells like someone DIED!" growled Shadow from where he was, very tempted to leave the wedding immediately.

Vivian gagged from beside him. "Oh dear…"

"I can't breathe…" choked Pauline.

"Holy fish sticks…!" Toad howled.

Everyone started to complain.

Mario held up his hands for everyone to cease their complaints and Silver continued to play the music on the piano. "Relax," said the red plumber. "It's just Luigi being gassy!"

Everyone burst out laughing at this, causing Luigi's face to get extremely red. Yup, he was incredibly embarrassed right about now! Seriously!

Suddenly, Princess Daisy made her grand entrance, looking all stunning in her wedding dress and whatnot. The maid of honor, Peach, was right behind her along with Amy and Blaze, the flower girls. Amy and Blaze tossed flowers all about along with Peach as all three of them followed the tomboyish princess towards Luigi.

Eyes widening, Luigi stared at Daisy, unable to move. He thought the princess looked breathtakingly beautiful. Shaking, Luigi could feel his stomach flutter with butterflies. He couldn't believe he was going to get married to someone so very beautiful…it was like a dream.

The music that drifted from Silver's playing turned into a soft and mystical melody. It was the kind of gentle sound that would play in a magical forest that was bathed in the sun's warm light. As the musical noise filled everyone's ears, that's what they pictured. They pictured themselves in a wonderful forest. The wedding was taking place in this mystical place.

Daisy lifted her gaze underneath her white veil, gazing at the man that was soon to be her husband as her legs continued moving her forward down the aisle. A nervous and happy grin made its way onto her face and butterflies attacked her belly like a fire spreading throughout a jungle.

When Princess Daisy reached her destination, she stood in front of Luigi and Luigi bravely took her gloved hands in his own, staring into her eyes. Daisy stared right back, having nothing else on her mind but what was currently occurring.

Knuckles went on to say the words and whatnot. You know, the words the priests say and such. Anyway, after that was said and done, Luigi and Daisy exchanged their vows and shared a smooch.

Everyone clapped loudly, cheered, and whistled.

Luigi was now king and Daisy was now queen.

All was well with this harmonious wedding.

All was well.


End file.
